


Día 1: Primer Día de Otoño

by KutziShiro



Series: Fantober 2020 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Family, Family Feels, Fantober2020, Gen, familiar
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26780497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KutziShiro/pseuds/KutziShiro
Summary: Los cuatro Blacks celebran la llegada del otoño. Regulus ya es lo bastante mayor para hacer su parte.
Relationships: Black Family - Relationship, família black
Series: Fantober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952617
Kudos: 3





	Día 1: Primer Día de Otoño

**Author's Note:**

> Título: Primer Día de Otoño.
> 
> Fandom: Harry Potter.
> 
> Personajes: Regulus Black como protagonista. Sirius Black. Walburga Black. Orion Black.
> 
> Género: Familiar.
> 
> Advertencias: Ninguna.
> 
> Resumen: Los cuatro Blacks celebran la llegada del otoño. Regulus ya es lo bastante mayor para hacer su parte.
> 
> Longitud: 1156 palabras.
> 
> Estado: Terminado.
> 
> Aclaración: Harry Potter, novelas, películas y otros pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, Warner Bross y demás socios y derivados comerciales. No busco beneficio alguno al escribir y publicar esto más que el placer de hacerlo y la esperanza de que sea leído y guste. Fin.
> 
> Antecedentes: Este año me animé a escribir los retos del fantober (uno de tantos derivados del famoso inktober). Mi objetivo es cubrir todos los promps usando como protagonista a Regulus Black o morir en el intento. Espero que les guste. Advertencia general: Probablemente haya mucho Sirius desagradable, sorry not sorry.
> 
> Nota: Estoy un día atrasada pero espero emparejarme durante este fin de semana.

Un pequeño Regulus de 7 años esperaba pacientemente de pie junto a la puerta de su cuarto a que su madre apareciera, junto a él un montoncito de cosas, era la primera vez que se le permitiría participar activamente en la celebración del equinoccio y para empezar había sido enviado a ordenar su habitación, pero no sólo era ordenarla como comúnmente lo haría, sino que tenía que limpiarla toda él mismo sin ayuda de Kreacher, acomodar cada objeto en su sitio (y si algo no lo tenía, darle un lugar) y, quizás lo más difícil para un niño pequeño, seleccionar conscientemente los artículos que ya no ocupaba, que ya habían cumplido su objetivo y uso, para ser desechados (el montoncito a su lado).

  
No había señales de Sirius en el pasillo, él se había estado quejando toda la mañana y ahora estaba en silencio pero en su habitación, Regulus esperaba que estuviera haciendo su parte por que no quería que sus padres dejaran de mirar el buen trabajo que había hecho por estar regañando a Sirius.

  
Finalmente escuchó los conocidos pasos maternos que salían de la habitación principal y se dirigían hacia él, enderezó más la espalda y giró la cabeza lo suficiente para verla.

  
Como siempre Walburga daba la imagen de ser una estatua capaz de moverse, alta, recta y seria, se detuvo frente a Regulus y bajó el rostro lo suficiente para mirarlo, luego al pequeño montoncito de cosas que había junto al él y nuevamente al niño.

  
—¿Terminaste?

  
Regulus asintió con firmeza una sola vez.

  
—Sí, madre.

  
—Vamos a ver entonces.

  
Ella entró al cuarto y Regulus se quedó de pie en la puerta, observando como su madre inspeccionaba su trabajo con esa expresión seria de siempre, debía ser buena señal por que no vio ningún signo de contrariedad. Walburga pasó el dedo por diversas superficies y él apenas pudo controlar el impulso de frotarse las maltratadas manitas, no acostumbradas a ese tipo de labores. A decir verdad le había hecho muchos cuestionamientos a Kreacher sobre cómo limpiar y se había metido hasta los rincones más alejado bajo su cama y dentro del armario para dejar todo impecable. Sus juguetes estaban todos guardados y sólo sus favoritos estaban a la vista, pero en los lugares donde su madre siempre decía que debían estar.

  
Unos angustiosos momentos después Walburga finalmente lo miró y Regulus vio, con gran alegría, como esos labios rígidos mutaban hasta una tenue sonrisa.

  
—Buen trabajo Regulus.

  
Entonces Regulus se permitió una gran sonrisa.

  
—Gracias madre.

  
—Ahora baja lo que estás desechando a la sala del tapiz y espera ahí.

  
La sonrisa de Walburga ya no estaba pero no importaba, Regulus asintió y se apresuró a obedecer, mientras oyó a su madre salir de su cuarto y entrar al de Sirius.

  
Había muy pocas cosas que desechar así que en un sólo viaje acabó, en el salón ya estaba su padre, sentado en un sillón, ese día él no iría al Ministerio ni tendría reuniones de negocios, sólo se quedaría en casa.

  
—Regulus —saludó.

  
—Padre —devolvió el saludo.

  
—¿Terminaste? —Regulus asintió firmemente una sola vez— ¿Tu madre ya revisó? —volvió a asentir— Y eso es lo que vas a desechar —aunque no fue una pregunta asintió de nuevo—. Bien, deja eso junto a la chimenea —mientras lo decía se puso de pie y acompañó a su hijo.

  
Le preguntó objeto por objeto qué era y por qué ya no le servía, tras lo cual le indicó cómo agradecer a los objetos más significativos y luego uno por uno fueron colocados en el fuego hasta que se consumieron. Al finalizar Orion le puso una corona de hojas secas en la cabeza y se sentaron a esperar a los otros dos miembros de la familia.

  
Regulus sonreía radiantemente, normalmente sus padres hacían todo esto y él sólo observaba, y aunque era la primera vez que participaba no había recibido ni un sólo regaño.

  
Walburga y Sirius tardaron más en bajar, y por sus caras seguramente hubo objeciones sobre el trabajo de Sirius en su cuarto pero al menos traía objetos de desecho, aunque no parecía feliz de hacer todo el ritual frente a los tres. O quizás sólo era la misma protesta de antes sobre tener que limpiar él sólo su habitación, que normalmente era la más desastrosa. De todos modos Orion le puso una corona de hojas secas al finalizar su quema, aunque Regulus pudo ver como Sirius rodaba los ojos.

  
Tomaron una comida ligera ahí mismo en el salón del tapiz, Kreacher les llevó tarta de calabaza (salada) y una bebida de cebada. Más tarde esa noche habría una cena mucho más sustanciosa a la que asistirían todos los Black pero mientras tanto ese momento era sólo entre ellos cuatro.

  
Regulus miraba entre sus padres, que ahora también lucían sus propias coronas de hojas secas, aunque la de su padre tenía también pequeñas piñas y la de su madre tenía bellotas. Los miraba por encima de su vaso y sonreía para sí mismo, no tan discretamente como creía, en días cómo ese sus padres se veían relajados, la convivencia se sentía más amena (a pesar de las quejas de Sirius) y había un sentimiento especial.

  
Cuando acabaron de comer cantaron, o algo así, a decir verdad cuando los Black cantaban se oían más como coro gregoriano, no sonaban particularmente alegres, pero en su opinión lo importante era lo que transmitían y no cómo se oían, y debían tener razón por que después de empezar Regulus podía sentir cómo la magia vibraba a su alrededor, y después las pinturas de los familiares fallecidos los acompañaron en su canto e incluso Sirius dejaba de quejarse y cantaba en serio.

  
Esta era la parte que más nervioso lo ponía siempre, su madre lo hacía practicar desde días antes para asegurarse de que no cometiera errores. Sí se trabó un poco en algunos momentos, especialmente por que no cantaban en inglés, cantaban en un lenguaje antiguo que ya formaba parte de sus lecciones particulares pero no por eso era fácil.

  
Cuando terminaron de cantar se sentía completamente lleno de energía, estaba seguro de que podría quedarse despierto toda la noche en la celebración si se lo permitían. Además ese año tenía que ir su prima Andrómeda, la más divertida de todas, que acaba de graduarse ese mismo año, mientras que Bellatrix (que le daba miedo) y Narcissa estaban en Hogwarts.

  
Estaba siendo un gran día y una gran celebración, y a los 7 años Regulus pensaba que todos los años serían iguales, que todo sería tan fácil como recoger su habitación y dejarla impecable.

  
Pero Andrómeda no llegó esa noche y Regulus supo pronto por qué pero tardó mucho en entender los alcances de eso. Años después se diría a sí mismo que había sido el inicio del fin de la familia Black, el primero de una serie de eventos que los destruirían a todos.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer.


End file.
